Reconciliation
by 9thForever
Summary: With a guest at the door, Nikki doesn't feel obliged to open it until she noticed exactly who it was. (No stabbing)


Late winter night, the peaceful quiet of her townhouse was disturbed by a knock on the door. Nikki wasn't expecting anyone, and her friends knew better than to just drop by. She wasn't antisocial, with her work schedule she never seemed to be home at a reasonable hour. Being a rookie, she was at the lower end of the totem pole.

Determined to brush whoever it was off, she laid back down on the couch, ignoring it. Probably a neighbour again, bitching about who knows what, she never paid attention to something she didn't care about- especially the next door neighbours.

Another knock, followed by a moment of nothing, before yet another knock. Persistence. Groaning, she was curious to see who it was. Even if she had no plans on opening the door, peeking through the window wouldn't hurt.

Except this time it did. Well, not hurt, but he was surprised at who the guest was. Unlocking the door, she opened it as quickly as she could.

"Jules?"

"Hey." Julie looked worried as she stood, arms folded over her chest trying to keep some warmth to herself in the awful winter air.

"What are you doing here? It's freezing." Reaching out, Nikki grabbed her arm and guided her into the house. Closing tee door, Nikki looked at her for a moment before putting her arms around the woman. Julie sank into the hug, treasuring in her warmth, holding Nikki closer. Any excuse to hold or touch her.

"I got off early and wanted to see if you were around, it's been a while since I last saw you."

"You told me that we needed space." Resent coated each word unwillingly. The truth of what was on Nikki's mind poured out, even if she hasn't meant for it to happen so.. Blatantly.

"You know I was jealous and drunk when I said that. You had that girl at the party all over you."

"Julie..." Nikki sighed, trying to avoid another argument. Their lack of communication always put a strain on their relationship, but whenever they avoided something it always turned worse. "I'm glad you came over." Smiling softly, Julie nodded. Nikki held her cheek possessively and began kissing her, much like she had craved in Julie's absence. Holding on tighter, Julie returned the kiss. Pushing her tongue past lips, Nikki kissed her like she was dying and needed her to live. Julie moaned contently into it, her back being pressed into the door as Nikki was dominating and violating her. She was being ravaged, nearly assaulted by the passion Nikki was showing, but she welcomed it. In fact, Julie needed it just as much as it was given.

"You don't hold back." Julie scoffed with a breathy laugh, licking her lips.

"I wanted you to know what you've missed."

"Well.. Damn." Rolling her eyes, Julie wrapped her arms around Nikki's waist from behind as she reached in a cupboard for a pair of glasses; pouring the bourbon, Nikki turned and handed her a glass.

"Are you going to stay the night?" Nikki didn't bother nursing the drink, instead she poured it down her throat. Julie on the other hand, not nearly as eagerly as her lover.

"After that? How could I not?" Knowing full well that if she didn't bring the bottle with her (as she followed) that they would be making another trip to the kitchen, so Julie grabbed the bottle and headed to the sofa. Nikki took another glassful, drinking away.

"Did you have any plans tonight?"

"No. I was going to get wasted, either here or at some party."

"Then I'm definitely glad I came by."

"Is this your way of asking for a bootycall?"

"Nikki.. I didn't just come over for sex. Even if your tongue is.. Amazing. I wanted to reconcile."

"Hey, I never said it was a bad thing, Jules. Just chill." Nikki was finishing her third drink, not even sure anymore as to why she was still using a glass when she had the intentions of finishing the bottle. Taking it from her hands, Julie set the glass down and shifted closer. Leaning in they kissed, much more than when at the door. Julie was atop of Nikki's lap, laying her back. Hands aimlessly sought out her body, fondling every inch imaginable.

Nikki released Julie's body, placing her hands on her shirt she was lifting awkwardly, trying to remove it while lying down and being covered by the other woman. Julie found the ordeal amusing; shifting herself to be lower as the shirt passed Nikki's head. Her tongue had dipped across the officers naked stomach eliciting a sound from Nikki's throat. Pulling away at her jeans, once they fell Julie returned her lips to Nikki's, consuming her in another intoxicating kiss. Nikki hadn't noticed the cold air of the room, because whatever it was that Julie had done with her hips and hands made her feel on fire.

Waking naked, covered in not only a blanket, by also another body, Julie reluctantly willed herself awake. She hadn't been drinking nearly as heavily as Nikki, but felt a hangover. Maybe a headache. How many hours had she slept?

"Don't move, you're warm." Nikki murmured from under the blanket. Apparently she was entirely underneath it, engulfing Julie's body for warmth.

"Can I at least join you in there?" Feeling a sigh across her chest, Nikki nodded.

"Just don't let any cold air in."

"Alright."

Being careful, Julie tried her best to keep the blanket over her. After a few movements between the two, Julie had transitioned into the blankets as well, lips settling on Nikki's shoulder.

"Does your head hurt?" Julie asked quietly, reaching across her waist to pull her closer.

"Not entirely." Nikki kept her voice hushed. Of course it did, but she was too stubborn to say any different.

"You were right, yesterday."

"About what?"

"That I've missed you."

"I've missed you so much, Jules."

"I know. I'm sorry about everything."

"I don't want this off and on crap. We've been doing this for years. I love you, seriously, but I'm not just here for you to get laid; it hurt when you cut me out for months, and then come back. Do you even know how difficult that is? We're better when we're together, at least I am."

"I know, that's why I came over to talk." Julie breathed in unsteadily as she continued. "I shouldn't keep pulling your strings like this. You deserve so much more than what I've given you.. It's wrong of me. I need you in my life. These last few weeks made me realize how desperately I need you." As tears quickly dripped from her eyes, Nikki ghosted her fingers along her cheek, stroking soothingly.

"Babe, I get that the shit you're going through is tough, but you have me. Let me be here with you."

"Even though I put you through misery?"

"Doesn't every couple do shit like that at some point? I'm committed to you." Leaning in, Nikki pressed the softest of kisses to her lips, a hand caressing the back of Julie's neck. "Are we good now, you still want to be a relationship with me?"

"Of course." Julie didn't want to sound as desperate and excited as she did, but this was a second chance. Well, more than a second chance. Nikki never seemed to give up on her, and once again she didn't.

"Good." Nikki sealed the conversation by kissing her. Just as Julie was melting into the kiss, Nikki sat up from the bed, taking most of the blankets with her. "I'm starving. Do you want to come with me and get food?"

"That was abrupt. Why not just make something here?"

"Because it's cold as hell in here, and I'm too tired thanks to you."

Chuckling, Julie sat up and kissed her before getting out of bed and looking for her clothing. "I wonder how sore your thighs are." Nikki's reaction was a wink.

"Guess you'll have to tag along and find out.


End file.
